


In The Cage

by Dormchi



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormchi/pseuds/Dormchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam remembers what really happened in the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Cage

He can’t bring himself to tell Dean that in the cage, for 180 years give or take, it wasn’t Lucifer that did the torturing. It was Michael, always Michael. Always the righteous brother, he couldn’t let Lucifer have an unbroken toy. So he broke Sam. Broke him into the smallest of pieces and reveled in Lucifer’s pain. There would be brief moments, or maybe years, he couldn’t be sure, where Michael would tire of tormenting Sam and he would withdraw. To where, Sam never knew. In those brief moments, Lucifer would try to fit the pieces back together.

"I could never hurt you or lie to you, because you’re mine, Sam."

In those fleeting moments, Sam felt something close to comfort.


End file.
